1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates generally to the joint between articulated slats of the type which might be used in a retractable awning to conceal the awning and protect the same from environmental elements and more particularly to a system for sealing the joints between adjacent slats to prevent the leakage of water therethrough.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Retractable awnings have been utilized for many years, particularly as awnings for windows or entry doors of building structures. The awnings are typically rolled out during daylight hours to block undesired sun rays and rolled in at night when the sun has gone down. Such awnings normally include a roll bar which is mounted in a movable manner along an outer edge of the awning sheet so as to roll away from and back to the building as the awning is extended and retracted respectively.
More recently, retractable awning have also been mounted on the sides of mobile homes, recreational vehicles, travel trailers or the like. These newer versions of the retractable awning normally include support posts for supporting the outer edge of the awning sheet either by forming a brace from a side wall of the vehicle or by forming a ground support.
A concern with all retractable awnings relates to deterioration of the awnings such as is caused by adverse weather elements or prolonged exposure to the sun. Accordingly, when the awnings are retracted into a nonuse position, it is not uncommon to provide a strip of weather retardant fabric or rubberized material adjacent the inner edge of the awning sheet so that when the awning sheet is completely rolled into its retracted position, the weather retardant material will surround the remaining portion of the awning sheet thereby protecting the awning sheet from adverse environmental elements and ultraviolet radiation from the sun. Some retractable awnings of the type mounted on recreational vehicles and the like have even been mounted in metallic boxes so that the box can be closed to seal the awning therein when not in use.
A more recent development adapted to protect an awning from environmental elements when the awning is not in use utilizes a plurality of elongated slats, usually of aluminum, which are pivotally connected together along their length in an articulated manner so as to envelope or encapsulate the awning when it is rolled into its retracted position. The articulated slats take the place of the weather-retardant fabric materials which have been used previously, but one problem with the articulated slats is that the joints between adjacent slats are not water tight. Accordingly, rain water and the like will typically seep between adjacent slats and leak underneath the awning in an undesired manner.
One system which addresses the problem of seepage is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,634,172 issued to Henry J. Duda on Jan. 6, 1987, and entitled FLEXIBLE HINGE RAIN SEALING MECHANISM. This mechanism is only useful in connecting the innermost slat to the side of the vehicle and does so by utilizing a connection strap made of a flexible material which is seated in opposing C-shaped grooves provided in a mounting rail on the vehicle wall and the innermost slat. The flexible strap cooperates with the metal material on the mounting rail and the slat to effect a water-tight seal when a stress is placed on the joint. Such a system for making a joint water tight is not useful between adjacent articulated slats but is only useful at the juncture of one of those slats with the mounting rail on the vehicle wall.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a system for establishing a water-tight seal between adjacent articulated members.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a water-tight seal between elongated metallic slats which are pivotally innerconnected by a tongue-in-groove type connection.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a system for establishing a water-tight seal between articulated slats that are utilized along one edge of a retractable awning to conceal the awning by encapsulating such when it is moved into its retracted position.